Dire Wolf
by Thelon3lywolf
Summary: Humphrey is the last existing dire wolf and no one wants him in their packs but everything begins to change once he save a wolf he had never met before. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Big thanks to Frost The Police Wolf for the new story idea. Go check out his story's.**

 **Chapter One: Alone**

Humphrey was lying in his den after being rejected by yet another pack. He was a scrawny wolf but was powerful in his own way. _No one wants a dire wolf_ _in their pack_ Humphrey thought to himself. After his pack was killed by hunters he was left to be the last living dire wolf. Everyone was too scared of him changing into a monster to let him join any of their packs. _Why are they so afraid of me I haven't turned since the day my parents died_ Humphrey said to himself. "Eventually I'll find a pack that will accept me for being Humphrey not being a dire wolf." He said trying to convince himself that he would find a pack that accepted him.

 **Kate's POV**

I was about to leave the den on a trip north to settle a dispute between my pack and their pack when I thought what would happen if they just attacked me and left me for dead. I was deep in thought and didn't notice my mom sneak up behind me. "What are you thinking about." She said with a concerned look on her face. "Just everything that could go wrong on this trip to make peace with the other pack. What if I get attacked? What if I get injured along the way?" I said starting to get worried for my own well being. "Don't worry Kate you will be fine." Eve she said reassuringly "your the best alpha I've ever trained." She said to back up her point. "And your also the best alpha I've ever trained." Said Winston coming out of the den. _Of course I can do this. I'm the best alpha in the western pack. Kate thought. "_ You know what your right I will do this and I will succeed." Kate said as she turned to go."you'll have to wait until morning." Eve said looking at the sunset "it's getting late." They turned around and walked back into the den to sleep for the night.

Kate woke up early in the morning so that she could make the most of her day traveling. _It's a long trip_ Kate thought. It is three days of running to get to the sawtooth pack. Winston and Eve began to stir. "Good morning Kate." Winston and Eve said together. "Morning mum. Morning dad. You two are up early." Kate said surprised that they were able to get up this early. "You didn't think We would let you leave without saying goodbye." Eve said walking over to Kate and giving her a hug "we're going to miss you." They stayed like that for a few minute before Kate pulled away. "I will miss you too." She said as she left to go settle the dispute between the two packs.

 **Humphreys POV**

It was mid morning when Humphrey began to wake. He stretched and walked outside his den. _Better start traveling north if I'm going to ask the sawtooth pack if they will let me join._ Humphrey thought as he began to head north. Humphrey was getting bored so he decided to sing to pas the time while he traveled north.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

(Green day- boulevard of broken dreams)

humphrey had just finished sing when he heard other wolfs to his right. Two wolves emerged. "Well here's the dire wolf that I'm meant to be afraid of. No way I'm going to let this scrawny wolf join our pack."Said the first wolf and they both cracked up laughing. "What do you want." Humphrey said growling. "Oh and he's feisty too." The second wolf said. "Leave me alone." Humphrey said as he began to walk off. They were seriously going to make him turn if they didn't stop Humphrey thought. "come on attack me. I thought you were meant to be stronger than any alpha. I guess not." Said the first wolf as he began to walk off. That last comment pushed Humphrey over the edge.

He began to turn his fur turned from an amazing grey to pitch black. His muscles grew and he became stronger. He turned and ran after them. He was running so fast that he caught up to them within a few seconds. They had their backs turned to him. " obvious to the fact that he was right behind them. "Hey!" Humphrey yelled to get their attention. They quickly turned around and stared in shock at this massive wolf in front of them. "We didn't mean it we were only trying to get a laugh out of it." The second wolf said quivering. "Those who find fun in hurting others don't deserve to be in this world." Humphrey said in a demonic tone as he snapped both of their necks and ran. As he was running he began to turn back to his normal self. _I will never turn back into that thing again_ Humphrey thought as he ran crying.

 **Their you have it the first chapter in my new story. Please review and give me feed back on how to improve.**

 **once again a big thanks to Frost The Police Wolf go check out all of his stories.**

 **thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	2. Again

**Chapter Two: again**

Humphrey was still running after he had killed the two wolf who had made him turn. _I can't turn back into that thing. It's a monster a killer._ Humphrey thought as he was running trying to get as far away from the bodies of the wolfs so that if their pack came after him they wouldn't find him. He had spent most of the day running north. _It's probably time I looked for a den to sleep in. It going to be a stormy night._ Humphrey thought as he looked in the distance to see a bank of dark clouds rolling in. "I will make it to the sawtooth pack tomorrow but now I have to find shelter." Humphrey said to himself. After fifteen minutes Humphrey had found a small but cozy den for the night. He sat at the entrance and howled putting all of his emotions into it.

 **KATES POV**

I had just found a nice sized den for the night and was about to fall asleep. All of a sudden I heard the most beautiful howl I've ever heard but it was filled with sorrow and pain. I decided to howl to let the other wolf know that it would be all right in the end. I howled for what seemed like ages but when I finished I realised that I was the only one howling. _The other wolf stopped._ Thought Kate. _Why would he stop?_ Kate was wondering confused. "Oh well I guess he was just too startled by another wolf howling that he didn't want to continue." Kate said to herself. _I hope I can meet the wolf with that howl._ Kate thought before falling asleep.

 **HUMPHREYS POV**

I was howling when I noticed another wolf howling with me. Her howl was beautiful and soft. It was as if she was trying to encourage me to get through something. I couldn't help but just sit and listen. After five minutes the howl finished and I felt like I was ready to give another shot at all of the packs that rejected me. _I couldn't do that not after everything that's happened. I_ thought as he went and payed down in the back of the den thinking of all the pack that had rejected him. I began to cry myself to sleep. After 15 minutes of crying I finally fell asleep.

I woke early the next morning stretched and went hunting. I was stalking an old caribou when I got the scent of another wolf. I was downwind of the other wolf so it wouldn't recognise that I was there. I slowly changed course and headed over to were I smelt the other wolf. I finally saw the other wolf and my jaw dropped she was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. She had a tan coat with a white underbelly. I was staring at her and then noticed that she was stalking the caribou that I was stalking only moments ago. I wasn't going to let this beautiful wolf ruin my hunt. I turned but only enough so that I had enough strength to take down the caribou with ease.

After I turned my fur was dark grey my muscle had grown but not a lot. I ran at the caribou and rammed it before it even knew what was going on. It tried to get up but I quickly clawed its throat so that it would die in a matter of seconds. I turned back to myself and began to eat when I noticed the show old walking up to me with an angry expression on her face. "You just ruined my hunt." She said.

 **KATES POV**

"You just ruined my hunt!" I yelled as I was walking up to this wolf. Then I noticed he was only a small scrawny wolf. _This can't be the wolf that killed the caribou. He must just be scavenging for food._ Kate thought. "Sorry I didn't realise that you were just scavenging for food. You aren't the wolf that killed the caribou are you?" Kate said upset she yelled at a wolf who didn't do anything. "Actually I am and I had been following this caribou for a long time when I noticed that you were stalking it. But your welcome to join me." The wolf said which shocked me and made me a bit curious. I went and sat down beside this wolf. "How were you able to take down that caribou though. No offence your not the strongest wolf I've met." I asked looking him up and down. "My names Humphrey by the way and I'm not a normal wolf." He said a little worried that she would get scared of him.

"My names Kate but What do you mean when you said your not a normal wolf?" I asked really curious now. "I'm a dire wolf." Humphrey said. Kate just laughed. "No your not. The dire wolf pack was wiped out by hunters almnost a year ago." She said. "So tell me how you actually took down that caribou." Kate said as she looked back to Humphrey. He was crying. "What's wrong Humphrey?" Kate said worried that she had upset Humphrey. "What do you think is wrong Kate! You just joked about my pack getting murdered and you ask what's wrong!" Humphrey yelled. He began to turn.

 **HUMPHREYS POV**

 _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening._ I thought. _Calm down come on. Just calm down._ I thought to myself as I began to turn. Once I had calmed down I began to turn back into my normal self. I looked around Kate was no where to be seen. "Oh well not like she'd like a dire wolf any way." I said to myself as I finished the caribou and kept walking north. After two hours he finally made it to the border of the sawtooth pack. He was confronted by three wolfs. "What are you doing here." The leader of the group said. "I want to see if I could join this pack." I said as I looked at the leader. "We don't want a dire wolf in this pack the leader said. "How did you know I was a dire wolf?" I asked. "A golden tanned fur wolf came though and warned us about you so leave or die!" He said. I turned and ran back to the den I slept in last night. _Why do others have to do this to me again._ I thought as I laid down and went to sleep.

 **Here's another chapter for you guys. Once I get five reviews on this chapter I'll start writing the third so if you enjoyed please leave a review.**

 **thanks for reading. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	3. Why her

**Chapter Three: Why Her**

 **A.N: Five reviews in 12 hours going to have to raise the review goal to eight. Thanks for all the support peep the reviews coming. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **KATES POV (just after Humphrey had scared Kate)**

I was running as fast as I could to the northern pack for safety. _No way he would attack a whole pack. Would he?_ Kate thought not paying attention to where she was going. "Hold it right there! What are you doing in our packs territory." Said a wolf on her right. "I am Kate daughter of eve and Winston. I have come to solve the dispute between our two packs." I said with a proud voice. "Ok I will take you to our leader but just wondering why were you in such a rush?" The wolf asked. "I was running from a dire wolf but I don't think he chased me. He is dangerous and can take down a fully grown caribou by himself." I said which made him take a few steps back. "My names Jordan by the way. We should really get to the leader he's going to want to here the news." Said Jordan with a worried look on his face.

They had been walking for a good twenty minutes before they reached the leaders den. "Wait here till your told to come in." Jordan said with a commanding tone. Jordan walked into the den. I could here them talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. "Come in Kate." A new wolf yelled. I walked in and he beckoned for me to Sit down so I did. "What brings you here Kate." He asked. "I'm trying to settle the dispute about food between our two packs." I said. "No need to worry about that anymore." He said which made me confused. "Why don't I have worry about it?" I asked confused as to why I didn't need to worry. "We have found a large amount of caribou a little further north that should supply our pack for a decade." He said "But that's not what I wanted to talk about." He said. "What did you want to talk about." He added. "What did you want to talk about then." I asked. "I wanted to talk about that dire wolf you found. Are you sure he is a dire wolf?" He asked. "Yes I am certain he began to change in front of me." I said. "Ok we will give you a spare den for as long as you want till you want to return home." He said. "Thank you." I said as I began to leave. "Jordan come in here." He said with an urgency in his voice. "You and I are going to the border of the pack to tell this dire wolf if he comes he's not welcome." Kate overheard and then saw the two wolf running to the edge of the pack.

 **Humphreys pov (back to present)**

 _I can't believe that wolf did that to me. She didn't even know who I really am._ Humphrey thought as he began to wake. "Oh well guess I'm just going to have to live alone." Humphrey said to himself upset. Then a thought came into Humphreys mind. _What if I become an alpha in my non turned form. Then I bet some packs will let me join._ Humphrey thought as he began to get excited. He ran off and found a log about twice the weight of him. _It's a good start._ Humphrey thought as he went under the log and stared doing log squats. After a couple hours of log squatting Humphrey decided it was time to do some running. _Running is mot enough. I won't get any stronger if I just run._ Humphrey thought as he went and got some vines and rocks. He tied the rocks to his waist and began to run. After a few hour of running Humphreys leg felt like jelly. _Better get some rest then do it all again tomorrow._ Humphrey thought as he ran the whole way back to his den. He untied all the rocks and laid down. After a few seconds Humphrey fell to sleep of exhaustion.

 **KATES POV**

I woke up early to get a good start on the journey home. I walked out of the pack territory and began to run thinking of my family back home. I was running for a good few hours before I got tired and decided to look for a den. After fifteen minutes I found a den that was unoccupied. This will do for a small nap before I get back to getting home. I laid down and fell asleep for two hours before waking. _Better get going. Don't want to leave my family waiting._ Kate thought as she began to run again not paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly fell into rushing water. _No, no no no. I can't have fallen in Rapids._ Kate thought as she tried to swim to the side of the rapids but it was no use she just kept getting pushed under. "HELP!" I screamed hoping someone heard me. "HEL-!" I tried to yell but got shoved under by the currents again. My vision started to blur. I saw a wolf standing on the edge of the river not knowing what to do. Then I blacked out.

 **HUMPHREYS POV**

I was doing log squat at my normal spot when I heard a wolf scream out for help. I ran to where I heard the scream. _It was coming from the river._ I thought and kept running. When I got their I saw a wolf getting swept under by the current. _What can I do I can't swim though that current._ I thought quickly trying to come up with a solution. Then I thought of one. I quickly began to turn once I was fully turned I jumped into the river and swam to the wolf. She had just passed out. I put my paw around her and swam to the shore. I checked to see if she was still breathing. _She's alive._ I thought then put her on my back and ran to my den. Once we had arrived I laid her down. I finally got a good look at her. It was that tan wolf that ruined my chance of getting into the sawtooth pack . _Why did it have to be her._ I thought as I laid down and fell asleep.

 **There we go another chapter down if your enjoying the story leave a review. Once we get eight reviews on this chapter I will start writing the next one.**

 **thanks for reading thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	4. Falling for him?

**A.N: sorry for the longer wait but we didn't get as much intrest on the last chapter. Make sure you review to show me you want more.**

 **Chapter Four: Falling for him?**

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I woke to see Kate still passed out from the incident yesterday. _She'll be hungry when she wakes._ I thought and went out of the den to hunt a caribou. I was scanning the hunting ground for caribou when I saw one. It was a massive male. _I can't take that caribou alone._ I thought and was about to give up hope. _Unless._ I began to turn slowly making sure I didn't go to far and lose control. I was fifty percent turned when I decided that was enough strength to take down the Caribou. I began stalking the animal keeping low to the ground and staying downwind. Once I was five meters away I waited for the perfect opportunity. Then it came. The caribou lifted its head to check its surrounding and I pounced biting its neck with all the force I had. It bucked and tried to throw me off but I wouldn't budge. After a few seconds the caribou fell to the ground dead. _Good kill._ I thought to myself as I began to drag the caribou back to the den. After an hour of dragging the caribou I finally made it back to my den. I walked in and placed the caribou in the middle of the den. I looked over to where Kate was and saw she was still out cold. _How long will she be out. Hopefully she wakes up soon and can get out of here._ I thought as I went and layed down waiting for Kate to wake up. After a few minutes I began to fall asleep. _Maybe a quick nap would do me some good._ I thought as I let myself drift into a deep slumber.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I kept seeing those last moments when I thought I was going to die. Seeing that wolf on the side of the river. _I hope he managed to save me._ I thought as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and ever single part of my body hurt. My vision began to clear after a few minutes. I was in a den. Not very big but big enough for a couple of wolfs. I looked around fighting all the pain in my body telling me to stay still. I turned my head to get a better look of the den. I noticed a massive caribou in the middle of the den. I looked past the caribou to see a familiar wolf in the back of the den. _It can't be him. He wouldn't have saved me after I basically gave him no chance to be apart of that pack._ I thought as I tried to get a better look. I tried to stand but the pain was just too much to handle. So I laid there waiting for the other wolf to get up. After about fifteen minutes he began to stir.

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I woke thinking what about what I could do from this point. _Do I help her till she gets better and send her on her way or do I leave her behind me and let her fend for herself._ I contemplated as I got up. I turned and noticed Kate awake and staring at me. "What is it Kate?" I asked trying to start a conversation but she just laid there. "Hello? Anyone in there." I said as walked over to her. "Why did you save me?" She asked in a confused voice. "Because it was the right thing to do." I said. "But why did you save me? after everything I've done you still jumped into the rapids risking your life for mine." She said. I thought about what she had said for a few minutes. "dont get me wrong some part of me wanted to leave you in those rapids, but another part of me wanted to save you." I said clearing things up for her. "You want some help getting up?" I asked trying to give a helping paw. "Please." She said as I walked over to her and let her lean on me to help her walk. "Let's go gets some water." she said as we hobbled off towards the stream. We didn't talk the whole way to the stream. Once we got there she had a drink and layed down. "I'm sorry." She said which made me very confused. "What for?" I said as I layed down as well. "For telling the pack how dangerous you were." She said. I wanted to get angry at her but I couldn't. "It's ok there are plenty of packs out there. I'll find one that accepts me." I said knowing that it wasn't true.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

 _I'll find one that accepts me._ Those words kept playing in my head like they ment something to me. Then an idea clicked in my head. "What if you join my pack. I could put in a good word for you." I said. "You would do that for me?" Humphrey said shocked by the idea. "Of course I owe you more than That for saving me from the Rapids. But we will have to wait till I'm able to travel." I said wincing as I tried to get up. "Yes you definitely need to heal before you try and travel anywhere. You should ne healed in a few days. But until then I will take care of you. Now let's go rest." He said as he helped me up. _He's such a kind wolf even with him being a dire wolf. He's amazing._ I thought as we walked back to the den to rest. We made it after a painful walk. I layed down and fell asleep. It was a cold night and I was shivering. "Are you cold?" Humphrey suddenly asked from the other side of the den. "A little." I answered. He got up and layed around me to warm me up. "Thank you." I said when I noticed he was already asleep. _He's so cute when he sleeps. He's also kind and gentle. He's perfect._ Then I realised, _I'm falling for him._

 **Another chapter down. What will happen next leave a review and say what you think.**

 **Ok guys looking forward to writing the next chapter. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	5. The choice that can't be made

**CHAPTER Five:**

 **A.N: won't be able to write for a while after this going on holiday. I will write another chapter when I get back. On with the story.**

 **Humphrey P.O.V**

I woke up with Kate lying beside me. _She's so cute when she sleeps._ I thought as I slowly moved away and got up trying not wake her. Once I had gotten up I decided to go hunt. _She'll be hungry when she gets up._ I thought to myself as I left the den.I walked for fifteen minutes before I came to the _hunting_ grounds. I saw a large male caribou. _that caribo should last us for a couple days while she heals._ I thought as I got low to the ground. I crept up to the caribou until I was only a few feet away. Then I pounced. I bit down on the neck of the caribou until it died from loss of blood. "Good kill." I said to myself as I was admiring the large caribou I had just killed. I looked at the caribou for a couple minutes before putting it on my back and walking back to the den.

I walked into the den. I put the caribou down and looked over to Kate. She began to stir. "Good morning Kate." I said. "Good morning Humphrey. I think we can travel today my body isnt hurting like it was yesterday." She said cheerfully. "Ok but you need to eat first then we will head towards your pack after eating." I said as I gestured for her to come eat some of the caribou. She got up and walked over with a bit of difficulty but she made it without a fuss. After ten minutes they had both devoured half of the caribou. "Hungry were we?" I asked with a bit of a laugh. "Very. But we should be getting going. It's going to be a long trek towards my pack." She said as she walked out of the den.

I quickly followed after her. She was walking quickly to my surprise. "How are you walking so fast after having those injuries yesterday?" I asked curious. " I'm a very fast healer I guess." She said as she continued to walk. I decided to leave it at that and continue walking. I began to sing.

Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind  
But I'm only a wolf after all  
I'm only a wolf after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe  
'Cause I'm only a wolf after all  
You're only a wolf after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only a wolf after all  
I'm only a wolf after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

(rag&bone- human)

"that was amazing." Kate said astounded. "You really think so?" Humphrey said surprised. "It was the best singing I've ever heard." Kate said. "Aww that's so cute, to bad we can't let you leave Kate!" Said a wolf from their right. As soon as they heard that ten wolfs came out from their hiding places. They were surrounded. "You won't touch her." I said not wanting Kate to get hurt. "How are you going to stop us. It not like you have reinforcements." He said laughing. I got angry at this remark and thought 'There is one way'. Kate realised what he was thinking. "No Humphrey! You can't." She said to him but it was already to late. His fur started to change it got darker and darker till it was a shade of black. His muscles grew and he let out a ear piercing howl. "What the fuck." A few of the wolf said and a few turned tail and ran. "This is how I'm going to stop you." Humphrey said confidently. "I'm not afraid of you." the wolf who spoke earlier said. But Humphrey knew he was afraid. The wolf charged. "Humphrey quickly slashed his throat. "That was the worst mistake you'll ever make." Humphrey said cruelly. All the other wolfs fled into the trees. 'Except one' Humphrey thought as he turned toward Kate.

KATES POV

"Humphrey why are you looking at me like that?" Kate asked getting nothing but a growl in return. Then she realised 'he can't control it'. "Humphrey stop" I said as Humphrey began to walk towards me. Humphrey stopped and shook his head but then continued. Humphrey was closing in on me at a concerning rate but I came up with an idea. 'If he is stuttering because of me what if I gave him the choice I know he couldn't make.' I thought as I stepped forward toward Humphrey. "Kill me." I said as I walked up to him, grabbed his paw and put it to my neck. Instantly I felt pressure on my neck but there was something different. The pressure kept changing like he couldn't make up his mind. After five minutes in this position I felt the pressure leave my neck and a thud next to me. Humphrey had fainted.

 **there we go another chapter out sorry for the wait on this one. It will be a decent wait on the next chapter unless I write when I go on holiday. Anyway I would really like to see where you would like this story to go.**

 **Thanks for reading thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	6. Rejected

**Chapter six: rejection**

 **A.N: hey back from my holiday. Will be looking to write a couple chapters so keep an eye out for those. Anyways on with the story.**

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I woke up after a terrible dream that I nearly killed Kate. _Glad that wasn't real._ I thought as I woke up in a new den. I quickly looked around looking for Kate. When I couldn't find her I quickly rushed out the den looking for her. To my surprise I was in a packs territory. All of a sudden I heard a male voice call my name. I turned to see you had called me. It was a grey male wolf. "Humphrey." He yelled as he ran over to me. "Hello Humphrey I'm winston." He said. "Nice to meet you." I replied. "May I ask how do you know my name?" I asked being curious. "Kate told me but there is a lot I have to discuss with you." He said with a serious voice. What do you mean sir." I said guessing he was the pack leader. "Kate told me about you and how your the last remaining dire wolf." He said with a bit of fear in his voice. "Ok where would you like to talk." I said nervous that he wouldn't want me in his pack. "Come to my den." He said as he began to walk off. I quickly followed and after ten minutes of walking in silence we finally made it.

We walked in and I noticed another wolf in there that looked like Kate but older. We all sat down. "Sooo... what was it that you wanted to talk about sir." I said not knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. "I wanted to talk to you to tell you to be out of the pack by tonight." When he said this my heart dropped knowing that he didn't want me in his pack. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong." I said starting to get overwhelmed by what was happening. "It's not what you've done it's what your likely to do." Winston said with no remorse. "I'll leave now but I have to tell Kate before I go. Do you know where she is?" I asked. I looked at Winston and suddenly he had a worried look on his face. "I'm not going to hurt her. We became good friends on the way here." I said "also I wouldn't do anything I'm in the middle of the pack. I'd be killed if I tried to leave." That must have made sense to him because his worried look went away. "She went down to the river to wash up. She should still be there." He said as I walked out of the den and started listening for the sound of running water.

I walked for a while before I finally heard the water. I walked over to where the water was only to see the most beautiful sight. Kate was walking out of the water. Her wet fur made her curves stand out even more than normal. I couldn't help but stare at her. She suddenly began to sniff around but then she went back to drying off. But this time it was different though it was like she was trying to put on a show. She swayed her hips and stretched. I stood there staring for a couple minutes before she stopped. "Humphrey I know your there." She yelled out catching me by surprise. I walked out of the bushes. "I didn't see anything." I said trying to cover up my tracks. "Don't lie to me I knew you were staring at me for a while. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." When she said this I was happy to know that she wouldn't tell. _Even if she did tell I'd be long gone._ I thought then I remembered Kate didn't yet know I had to leave. "Kate I have something I need to tell you." I said with my tail between my legs. "What is it Humphrey, why are you so sad?" Kate asked. "I have to leave by tonight. I'm not allowed to stay in the pack." I said as I began to cry. Kate walked up to me and wrapped her paw around me. "I'm sorry my dad can't see how nice of a wolf that you are." Kate said trying to comfort me. "I'll visit you when I can." Kate said which made me happy in a flash. "You would do that for me?" I said not knowing if I had heard her correctly. "Of course I would. Your the kindest gentlest wolf I've ever met." She said as she walked with me to the edge of the territory.

Once we reached the edge of the territory I turned to see Kate's tail between her legs. "Why are you so sad Kate?" I asked hoping that she had feelings for me. "It's just that your the best friend and I don't want to lose you." She said as she began sniffling. "Don't worry Kate you you won't lose me. Just make sure you come and visit. I will live this side of the main pack in the north." I said as I turned and ran back the way I had brought Kate home. I took one last look hoping it wasn't going to be the last I see of her. When I looked I realised she was crying. I wanted to go back but I just couldn't. "Goodbye Kate. Hopefully it's not the last time we meet." I said to myself as I turned and ran.

 **There you have it. Another chapter, where will it go from here? Leave your guesses in the reviews.**

 **make sure to read and review my other story as well. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	7. Beginning of a new life

Chapter Seven: beginning of a new life

 **A.N: Enjoying writing at the moment so I'll write whenever I get the chance. Ok on with the story**

 **Kate P.O.V**

Humphrey had just left the pack leaving me crying by the river bank. "Why couldn't my dad just let him stay in the pack?" Kate said to herself unaware there was winston right behind her. "He had a choice to stay or leave." Winston lied. Kate didn't even bother to turn around when he said this. "If he had a choice why did he leave? He's been looking for a pack for ages." Kate said not understanding why Humphrey would want to leave. "He said that he was so used to being alone that a pack life would probably just work him up." Winston said which made me upset knowing that Humphrey chose to be alone rather than with me. "Well if Humphrey wants to be alone, he will stay alone I'm not going to visit him." Kate said starting to get angry that Humphrey would just up and leave. "Let's go back to the den and rest because it's getting dark." Winston said as he turned and beckoned for me to follow.

 **Humphrey P.O.V**

I had been running for a couple of hours when it slowly began to get dark. _Better find a den before it gets completely dark._ I thought as I began looking for a den. I came across a valley with plenty of dens rivers and lakes. _What a perfect place to live._ I thought as I walked into the valley and chose a den. I chose the den in the side of the mountain because it reminded me of winstons den back in jasper. Once I chose my den I sniffed around making sure that there were no other wolfs nearby. When I smelt nothing I walked into my new den and layed down. It wasn't long before my eyelids got heavy and I fell into a deep slumber

I woke as the sun rays began to enter my new den. _If I'm going to survive out here I'm going to do it without using my gift._ I thought as I made a mental checklist mark the territory, hunt, train, explore, train, hunt. So I walked out of my den and marked the whole valley. After I had done this I decided to go hunting. I began sniffing the air for any sign of food. As I did my nose exploded with the scents of caribou, deer and rabbits. _Wow there must be enough food here to last a pack for decades._ I thought as I began sniffing out a deer thinking a caribou would be too strong for me. Once I got close I began to crawl on my stomach. As soon as I was in range I lunged going for the thoat. I managed to grip the threat and hang on till the deer died. When I got off the deer I noticed two scents one wolf and one scent I didn't know. I turned to see one wolf and one dog. I looked at the first wolf he had silver fur with black muzzle, eartips, paws, tail tip, he had two black streaks going from his ears to his tail and he had blue eyes with golden flakes. The dog was a golden retriever it had beautiful golden fur and the most beautiful eyes. The wolf walked up to me. "Hello my names frost and this is cici." He said kindly. "Nice to meet you my names Humphrey." I replied. "Would you be able to spare us some food. We haven't eaten in days." Sure have some of this deer with me." I said. "Thank you." They both said and we surrounded the deer and began to eat.

Once we were finished we just sat there. "Have you two got anywhere to live." I asked hoping they didn't so I could have some company. "No we don't." Cici said. You want to stay in the valley with me? There are plenty of dens and I can hunt for us in the mornings." I said getting excited to have company. "Yeah we would love to." Frost said as I turned to go back to the territory. They followed close behind. We reached the territory and I showed them where all the dens were. "Ok you two can go explore the territory. I'll be back in a couple hours." I said to them. "Where are you going?" frost asked curiously. "I'm going to train so that I'm able to defend my self and you guys." I said. They understood and went to go explore the territory. I was an hour into my training when I noticed two scents both male. I followed the scents to find two wolfs talking. I approached them. "Why are you in my territory." I asked. "We were looking for somewhere to stay." The first wolf said. "We were kicked out of our pack for falling in love with each other." The second said. I nodded showing that I understood. "You can join me if you like. Just what are you names?" I asked. "My names Blake and he's dan." Said the first wolf. "Nice to meet you I will show you where the dens are so you can choose a den then you can go explore the territory." I said. "Thank you." Dan said as we walked into the territory. There's all the dens, there are two others in the pack. One is a golden retriever and the other is a silver furred wolf." I said as I walked away. _Did I really just call it a pack._ I thought about it and realised that I was the leader of this growing pack.

I went to my den to rest before I go hunting in the afternoon. I woke and went hunting with Blake. He was an alpha so it made it easier. Hunting went off without a hitch. We all ate and went our seperate ways to are dens. When I reached my den I looked out at the moon and howled a song. Longing to see Kate again.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me

(Here without you -3 doors down)

When I finished howling I realised everyone had joined in. I went in to my den happy knowing that I was now part of a pack.

 **3 weeks later**

Everything had gone off with out a hitch. We have had ten more wolfs join and we got a pack healer Bella. She taught cici everything about being a pack healer icase she wasn't there to heal someone. Frost was my second in command. I was still longing to see Kate but something inside me knew she wasn't coming to see me. I had been training most days, I was now strong enough to take down a fully grown caribou by myself.

 **Winstons P.O.V**

It had been three weeks since I lied to Kate. I was still feeling guilty that I did but it was for the better. I was in my den resting waiting for the scout reports on the other packs. Hutch came in and I sat up. "So what are the reports hutch?" I asked eager to hear. "Not good sir." He said with a worried tone."what do you mean not good what pack is acting out of line." I said annoyed that a pack would dare act out of line. "Its not one of the three packs sir." Hutch said which confused me. "What do you mean? It's not the southern, northern or eastern pack? " No it's a new pack that has formed and is growing rapidly." Hutch said. "Where is this new pack?" I asked. "It's in sawtooth." Hutch said. "Ok you can go now." I said to hutch. Eve and Kate walked in after hutch left. "I have to go on a trip to sawtooth. Kate I want you to come with me to see how to deal with situations. Seeming as you will be the next pack leader" I said. "Why do you have to go to sawtooth?" Eve asked. "There is a new pack there and I'm hoping that we can become allies with them." I said. "Ok just make sure you come back safely" eve said and we all went to sleep for the night.

 **Ok there it is another chapter. If you want you O/C'S in the story just pm me and I'll try to fit them in.**

 **as usual please leave a review if you liked it. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	8. Split

**Chapter Eight: Split**

 **A.N: Just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing feed back. So now let's get on with the story.**

 **Winstons P.O.V**

I woke as the rays of sun began to filter through the den. I got to my feet slowly knowing the long trek I had ahead of me. I looked around the den and saw Kate, Eve and Lilly sleeping peacefully. I walked over to Kate and nudged her awake. "Time to go Kate." I said in a quiet voice trying not to wake up the others. "Just another five minutes." Kate said in an annoyed tone. I nudged her again. "Come on Kate you've got to get up now, otherwise I will leave without you." I said. To say that woke her up was an understatement. She bolted up faster than I've ever seen her get up before. "You ready to get going?" I asked. "Of course." She said. "Well good because it's a days walk, so let's go." I said as we left for our long day of travel.

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I woke up early to go prepare the hunting teams. When I was walking down to the feeding grounds I spotted Bella. _Man I can't keep my eyes off her._ I thought as I continued down to the feeding grounds. Once I got there I organised the hunting teams and they set off. I decided to get some more training in while I waited for the hunting teams to get back. I was an hour into trading when I decided to go get a drink. I went down to the river and looked at my reflection. _Trainings really paid off._ I thought as I realised I was no longer the weak omega. I was as strong if not stronger than an alpha. I had a drink and went back to training. After another half hour I heard the howls of the hunting teams. I walked down to the feeding grounds to see that almost all the caribou had been eaten. I quickly rushed down and ate. I was happy that I let everyone treat me as an equal and not like I out rank them. After I ate I decided to go down to the river and rest for a bit. When I was walking Bella came up to me. She had such beautiful grey fur with the most amazing amber eyes. "Where you going?" She asked. "Just down to the river to relax. "Mind if I tag along?" She asked. "Not at all." I said happy that she was coming with me.

We walked in silence for fifteen minutes before making it down to the river. I walked to the edge of the river and layed down. Bella copied my actions except she layed down beside me. _What is she doing._ I thought but then realised I actually enjoyed her being beside me. "Do you do this with every male that lays down?" I asked jokingly. "Only the ones I like." She said as she beagan to nuzzle my neck causing me to blush. She quickly rolled me on my back and pinned me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "This." She said as she put her lips to mine for a passionate kiss. We stayed like that for five minutes before breaking the kiss gasping for air. "Enjoy that?" Bella asked. "I loved it, I love you." I said shocking myself with my own words. "Well if you love me want to have a little fun?" She asked trying to seduce me. "Not now, but once we get to know each other better." I said. Bella got off me and just sat there. "You want to come rest with me in my den?" I asked. "I'd love to." She said. We got up and walked to my den. Once we were there we layed down together and fell into a quick snooze.

 **Winstons P.O.V (A couple hours later)**

They had traveled most of the way to there destination. "We will be at the territory borders soon." I said informing Kate. "Great because I'm beginning to get tired and could do with a rest." She said. I just chuckled at the reply and kept moving forward. After another half hour we had finally reached the edge of the territory. "I'm going to howl to let them know that we are here and not intending to harm them." I said hoping Kate was picking up on these things. I turned my head and howled signaling our location. We waited for five minutes before two wolfs came out of the bushes ahead of us. "Who are you and What are you doing in this territory?" Asked the first wolf who had amazing silver fur. "My name is winston leader of the western pack of jasper. This is Kate future leader of the western pack. We are here to talk with your leader and hopefully become allies." I said in a proud tone. "Dan go get the leader." Said the wolf with the silver fur. "But what if they attack you?" Dan asked. "There not going to attack otherwise they would have done so." Said the wolf with the silver fur. Dan ran off to go get the leader. "Sorry for that. My names Frost. I'm second in command." He said with pride. "Nice to meet you." I said.

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I was woken up by someone yelling my name. I got up and looked to see who was calling my name. I quickly found that it was dan calling my name. "What's wrong dan I was just sleeping." I said in an annoyed mood. "Two wolfs want to talk to you." Dan said. "Ok I'll be there in a sec." I said as I stretched. Then I reaslised that I had woken up Bella when I got up. "You want to tag along." I asked. "Sure. Just give me a sec to wake up fully." She said. Then we left the den to go meet these wolfs. We were walking for five minutes before I began to hear a few wolf talking. I walked out the bushes and my heart sank. "Kate?" I said shocked. "Humphrey?" She said with the same expression. Just then Bella picked the wrong time to come out of the bushes.

 **Ok there you have it another chapter. If you enjoyed review and tell me what you liked about it.**

 **well that's it for now. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	9. Truth revealed

**CHAPTER NINE: truth revealed**

 **A.N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter just couldnt find the time to get it done but here we are. On with the story.**

 **humphreys P.O.V**

Bella had just walked out of the bushes and I saw Kate look at her then at me. It was obvious that she was trying to work out what was between us. I knew what she was thinking. I decided not to let it get to me. After the initial shock I noticed winston was there as well. "I'm guessing your the wolfs that wanted to see me." I said with little emotion. After Kate had not come to visit I had lost most of my feelings towards her. "Yes, I didn't realise you were the pack leader." Winston said in a quieter voice than usual. _He's scared of me._ I thought and quickly pushed it aside. "Well I am and why did you want to see me?" I asked. "We were on our way here to make allies with this pack and hope for shelter for the night." Winston said. "let me think over being allies. As for spending the night you can. Frost can you show them to a den." I said. "Thank you Humphrey for letting us stay and please consider being allies." Winston said. "If Kate wasn't with you you would be sleeping outside the territory." I said. "And Kate I need to talk to you sometime come to my den later." I said then turned and headed back to the den.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

Frost was showing us to our temporary den. I couldn't stop thinking that Humphrey had just forgotten about me and moved on. I was deep in thought and didn't realise frost had stopped out the front of an unoccupied den. I walked straight into him. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I apologised. "Don't worry about it I can tell you were deep in thought. thinking of Humphrey I presume." He said with a cheeky grin. I blushed the brightest shade of red. "I was not. I was thinking about …." I stoped when I realised he already knew. "How could you tell." I said in a defeated voice. "I could tell as soon as Humphrey came out those bushes with that shocked expression." Frost said as he motioned for us to enter the den. "How do I get to Humphreys den?" I asked. "Just head that way for ten minutes or so and you should find his den easy enough." Frost said as he left the den. Then I realised my dad had been with us for the whole conversation. I turned to him and said that I was going to talk to Humphrey. "Ok but be careful you know what he can do." Winston said in a concerned voice. When he said this i thanked him and ran to Humphreys den. It took me five minutes to get there. When I arrived I saw him sitting outside his den. He spotted me and beckoned me over.

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I had just beckoned Kate over. She walked over and sat down next to me. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked. "I wanted to ask why haven't you come to visit me like you promised?" I asked. "Why! Why! Why didn't you stay in the pack? My dad offered you a place in the pack but you left. You left me!" She practically yelled. "I never got the option to stay in your pack your dad told me that it would be too dangerous to have me in the pack. Soo I had to leave that day." I said getting a little bit angry. "What do you mean you never got the option? My dad told me you decided to leave." She said trying to fit all the pieces together. "All he told me was that it was too dangerous and that I had to leave by night." I said calming down. "My dad lied to me. After all this time I didn't come too see you because I thought you had abandoned me." She said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Your here now." I said as I put my paw on her back trying to comfort her. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" I asked. For helping me work out the truth. I think I better go have a conversation with my dad now." She said as she began to walk of towards her den.

 _I guess I'll go for a walk around the territory._ I thought as I went to go clear my head of my thoughts. I was walking around when I noticed a wolf at the edge of our borders. _She looks injured._ I thought as I walked toward her. The she wolf had a black coat with one white ear. I walked up to her and asked if she needed help. "Yes please." She said as she hobbled in my direction. She had two gashes on her side. "What happened?" I asked her. "I was attacked by a bear. I killed it but it hurt me as you can see." She said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Amy." She said as I let her lean against me. I walked her to the healers den. On the way she told me about her past. She didn't know who her parents are because they left her under a tree in a hole, from that time she has been living alone, she didn't like her life so she moved to other places trying to join a pack, every time she joined a pack they had tried to abuse her in many ways, but she managed to avoided those times because she is fast and flexible. Finally she gave up and stayed alone for some time before she was attacked by bears. "Bella can I get some help out here." I called into the den. She came out and saw the gashes on Amy's side. "Come in and lay down." she said to Amy. I left Bella to do her work and went back to my den for a nap.

 **There you have it another chapte. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **i had a massive writers block during this one so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	10. Proposal

**CHAPTER TEN: proposal**

 **A.N: sorry about the massive wait on this chapter. I had a lot of trouble with my doc manager. It wouldn't let me post anything above 200-300 words. Anyway I would like to give a massive thanks to AlphaOmega-Fan321 for a review that gave me the strength to push forward and get my doc manager fixed. Any way on with the story.**

 **Humphreys P.O.V**

I just arrived back at my den and my mind couldn't stop thinking about Kate. _After all this time she thought I had just left her._ I thought as I layed down to have a nap. It was then Humphrey realised Kate was still the one for him. _I have to tell her._ Humphrey thought. _I will tell her once she has talked with winston._ He smiled to himself knowing that there was a chance for Kate and him to be together. Humphreys eye were growing heavier by the second. After about 30 seconds he fell asleep.

 **Kate's P.O.V**

I was running back to the den where me and my dad were staying. I burst in to the den seeing my dad laying down. "How could you!" I screamed at him. "How could i what?" Winston said in his calm voice he always used. He sat up and faced his daughter. "What did I do to make you so angry with me Kate?" He said in the same tone. "You lied to me !" I yelled at him. "Lied to you about what?" He asked calmly. "Don't give me that shit. You never gave Humphrey the chance to stay. You just threw him out like he was a useless mutt." Kate said extremely angry at her father. "I guess you were bound to find out eventually. But I couldn't let him into the pack he was just too dangerous." Winston said. "Really too dangerous. He made his own pack because we wouldn't let him join. Wait let me correct myself. Because you wouldn't let him join." Kate said. "I know Kate and that's my burden to bear." He said. "Well then if that's your burden to bear so is me staying in this pack." She said which shocked her father. "Kate think rationally." He said worried he would lose his daughter. "Well you should have thought rationally when you sent Humphrey away." Kate said before she turned and ran out of the den.

Kate ran for a good ten minutes before coming to a stop by a river. She walked down to the edge of the river and had a drink. When she was done she sat and looked at her reflection contemplating what she had just done. _I need to tell Humphrey what happened._ She thought as she took her gaze away from the reflection and started walking to Humphreys den. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings before she was able to get underway. After fifteen minutes she saw his den and began to climb the slope to his den. When she was at the entrance she called out for Humphrey but there wasn't a reply. She looked into the den and saw Humphrey sleeping. _He's so cute when he sleeps._ Kate thought before she decided to go and lay down beside him. As she layed down beside him she saw a smile creep onto Humphreys face. She had a quick laugh at this before she snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep.

 **HUMPHREY P.O.V**

Humphrey was beginning to wake from his nap when he felt surprisingly warm. He opened his eyes and saw Kate lying down against his chest. He loved seeing her laying up against him. He decided to go back to sleep and wait for her to get up. He tried to fall asleep but couldn't so he decided to just wait for her to get up. He waited for half an hour before Kate began to stir. "Have a good sleep, sleepyhead." Humphrey said with a bit of a laugh. "I had an amazing sleep because you were beside me the whole time." She said which put a smile on Humphreys face. "Well what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Humphrey asked. "Anything you want to do." Kate said. Then a thought came to his head. "How did your talk with your father go?" He asked. "It went ok. I kind of said that I would be staying in this pack." She said. "If that's ok with you." She added. "That would always be ok with me." Humphrey said. "As for what to do do you want to go see the sunset?" Humphrey asked. "Sure that sounds amazing." Kate said before they both got up and walked out of the den towards a large hill at the side of the valley. They reached the top and sat down. After fifteen minutes the sun began to set on the horizon. Humphrey mind wasn't at ease though. _Should I go for it? What about Bella? Was there anything between us? I'm going to go for it._ Humphrey thought. "Kate." Humphrey said nervously turning to face Kate. "Yes Humphrey." Kate said as she turned to face Humphrey. "Well I ... just ... wanted to ask... will you marry me?" Humphrey said looking into Kate's eyes. "Are you kidding me." Kate said.

 **Well ther you have it guys and girls. Another chapter down. What will happen? Read up coming chapters to find out. I would just like to give another massive thanks to** **AlphaOmega-Fan321 for the amazing review.** **'Gotta say, you are one of the best writers out there. You should be continuing this story for quite a while, I love this story and I would love to read more of it. Keep up the incredible Work!' Thank you very much. Make sure to leave a review to tell me how you felt about the chapter and story in general.**

 **Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	11. sorry

**Sorry everyone for not updating but I've been so busy with school and work that i have decided to hand over the reigns of the story to** **AlphaWolfDean120** **He has generously offered to continue the story. I may or may not start a new story because of an injury i obtained at work but i will decide that later. Anyway thankyou to all of those who have enjoyed so far and a big thank you to** **AlphaWolfDean120 for offering to continue the story. Goodbye for now Thelon3lywolf ;)**


End file.
